


#4 - too hot (hot damn)

by hedahearteyes



Series: Lexa's Little List of Fantasies [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing game, first in a series of 8, kinda smutty tho, prompt, rated mature because things get very heated i just didn't write it yet, sorry sam i know i said i might it just wasn't right yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedahearteyes/pseuds/hedahearteyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke finds a list of things Lexa wants her to do to her and naturally, Clarke has no problem in working on what she calls Lexa's Little List of Fantasies. </p><p>//</p><p>#4 - Clarke decides to begin with the most innocent item on the list: a kissing game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#4 - too hot (hot damn)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clexatrash_af](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexatrash_af/gifts).



> ###### Prompt: Person A’s computer is having problems, so they ask B if they can borrow theirs, which B allows. Imagine the look on their face when A opens up an internet browser and the first thing they see is a folder in their bookmarks titled “things I want A to do to me.”
> 
> This is unbeta'd, except for by myself, so any mistakes are mine. This is the first in a series of 8. I have no posting schedule set, but I promise you that I am getting some excellent motivation to continue writing. So the updates will probably be once a week. 
> 
> //
> 
> You have waited long enough, Sam. Here's the first part.

Their living room looks like a small bomb went off, her studio is in much the same state and somewhere in between the ruins of their once spotless bedroom is Clarke Griffin, throwing clothes from drawers and pushing papers from her desk. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Her hands fly up to her head, nearly pulling the blonde curls from her scalp. She looks around the mess, hoping to get a glimpse of what she’s looking for, but there are no flashing lights hinting at a hidden object. In a final, desperate attempt she drops to her knees at the foot of the bed and peeks beneath it, but not even there does she find what she is looking for.

“Leeeex!” She calls out to the only other person in the apartment; her girlfriend, still blissfully unaware of the warzone that has become their home. “Lex, have you seen my charger?” There’s no response, but a moment later she hears a muffled ‘what the hell?’ coming from the living room and she knows Lexa has found her mess. When the brunette steps into the bedroom, she does so with wide eyes.

“What the fuck, Clarke?” 

“I’m gonna clean it up, I swear, I just– Have you seen my laptop charger?” Clarke is still going around the bedroom, looking under pieces of clothing that she pulled from their hangers and drawers only minutes before. 

“No, I have not and I am guessing you won’t either with this mess.”

“This mess is here because I can’t find it.”

“Where did you leave it?”

“Do you think this mess would be here if I knew that?” They look at each other for a moment, chins raised, a challenge in both their eyes. 

“I don’t know where it is, Clarke and I’m not entirely convinced we’ll find it anytime soon.” 

Clarke flops down on their bed in defeat, a heavy sigh leaving her lungs. “Fucking fantastic.” Lexa can’t help the small smile that forms on her lips as she walks over to the bed. She picks up some of the discarded clothes beside Clarke and dumps them on the ground, on top of another pile of clothing, before lying down on the bed on her stomach, facing Clarke. She moves her right hand to Clarke’s stomach, fingers slipping just beneath her shirt as she lets them roam over soft skin, knowing the touch will soothe Clarke and calm her down.  
The blonde closes her eyes, hums in satisfaction as she releases another heavy sigh and her body relaxes against the mattress. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I was in the middle of sending an application to this huge art exhibit that is looking for local artists who want to display their work and then my laptop fucking died.” 

“And that is why our apartment looks like a bomb went off?” 

“Lex, today is the last day to apply and this could’ve been such a huge opportunity.”

“And you can only apply on your laptop?” 

“How else would I apply?”

“You are acting like the world is ending, Clarke. There is another computer literally in the next room.”

“You’re saying I can use your computer?” Clarke opens her eyes to look at Lexa, eyebrow raised and Lexa raises her own in response, not completely following Clarke’s behaviour. 

“Yes.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Clarke. Why would I not be sure?”

“Because you never let anyone use your computer. I mean, Anya is barely allowed to move it from the coffee table when it is limiting her foot space.”

“Anya will only mess with it to embarrass me somehow, so it’s off limits to her. And besides, you are not just anyone.”

Clarke lifts her head from the mattress to properly look at Lexa, adoration shining in her eyes. They have been dating for three years, living together for one, and sometimes Clarke is still surprised when she gets a glimpse of the softer side of Lexa. The Lexa that whispers sweet words in her ear at midnight after too much glasses of wine or the Lexa that will stare at her like she’s the only thing in the whole world and nothing else matters.  
Clarke moves to cup Lexa’s cheeks and brings their mouths together in a short, sweet kiss.

“Can I use it right now?” She asks as she pulls away and she can feel Lexa’s smile against her lips before the brunette nods. Clarke grins and nearly jumps from the bed sprinting to the room that has been set up as Lexa’s office as Lexa buries her face back in the sheets. 

Clarke flops down in Lexa’s chair and cracks her knuckles before she grabs the mouse and moves it around to wake the computer from standby mode. The first thing she sees is a Word document that she pays no attention to and she quickly minimizes it to start up the internet browser.  
It takes Clarke about ten minutes to write a full-length motivation and include some of her sketches and after reading it over, she decides she is satisfied and hits the send-button. With a grin she closes the browser and opens the Word document again so Lexa can continue where she left off before Clarke interrupted her. 

The blonde is about to leave when a word on the screen catches her attention. At first glance she had already noticed that the document contained a list of sorts, but in her enthusiasm to get the application out, she hadn’t paid attention to what was on the page. Plus, she figures, Lexa’s files are none of her business.  
But then that one word caught her attention and Clarke can’t help the spark of curiosity that ignites within her. Her eyes go wide as she goes over the list that currently contains eight items and that spark of curiosity promptly changes in a completely different kind of fire. A heat courses through her body and settles in the pit of her stomach as she reads each item. And suddenly her grin returns with a mischievous hint. Clarke Griffin has an idea and it’s going to make Lexa go wild. 

//

It’s been about a week since Clarke send out the application and stumbled upon what she has dubbed Lexa’s Little List of Fantasies. She spend the first two days trying to come up with a good way to make the items on the list a reality without Lexa finding out what she was doing right away and in spite of all her creativity, she couldn’t quite figure out how to do that. 

(In part because every idea she came up with involved them doing all eight things on the same day, but she wants to drag this out as long as possible and so that would be rather counter-productive.) 

The solution came on the third day when Octavia noticed that Clarke wasn’t giving her her full attention during their lunch and the blonde reluctantly shared that she had found the list. Of course, Octavia was high-key excited and very willing to help.  
In hindsight, Clarke is glad she told Octavia, because her idea was excellent. 

“Just go through the list but not in the order she wrote it, she will definitely notice really quickly then. And leave loads of time in between... activities.” The accompanied eyebrow wiggle made Clarke roll her eyes, but Octavia, as always, remained unfazed. “And also, call me. I wanna know when she realizes.”  
Of course Clarke refused to agree to that part of Octavia’s plan.

Now, a week after she found the list, Clarke is feeling nervous and excited. She decided to start with the most innocent item on the list. Number 4. She has been excited about the prospect all day and rather anxious to get home and to Lexa. 

Clarke made sure the lighting in their living room set the appropriate mood. The lights are off, except for two dimmed lamps in the corners, but the table and windowsill are littered with candles, all flickering.  
Lexa steps from the bathroom into the living room, wearing just her boxer shorts and a tank top, still towelling her hair from her shower, when Clarke lights the last candle. Somehow, she feels Lexa’s presence and turns around to look at her, smile on her face. Lexa looks equal parts confused and surprised. 

“What’s this?” She looks around the living room a little apprehensively. 

“These are candles and they set the mood.”

“The mood for what?” Clarke doesn’t answer, just grins as she makes her way over to Lexa, the sway of her hips completely deliberate. Lexa stills, one hand hanging limp at her side, the other still holding the towel to her head. Her mouth falls open as she watches Clarke approach, eyes dark with dilated pupils. 

“The mood,” Clarke takes the towel from Lexa’s hand and drops it to the floor as she tangles her hands in brown curls and leans in, “for this.” Their lips press together in a series of soft kisses before Clarke runs her tongue over Lexa’s bottom lip and the brunette hums in delight as she opens her mouth for Clarke and places her hands on the blonde’s hips. Clarke runs her tongue over Lexa’s once and when she feels Lexa shift and move to reciprocate, she pulls back; Lexa lets out a tiny whimper. 

“There are rules though.” 

“Rules?” Lexa pulls Clarke in by the hips, leaning down to catch her lips again, not at all interested in hearing about these rules, but Clarke moves her head to the side and Lexa’s lips brush her cheek instead. 

“Yes, rules.” She says, when Lexa moves back to look at her again. 

“Alright. What are these rules?” 

Clarke grins again. She untangles her hands from Lexa’s hair and latches on to the hands at her hips, pulling them from her body and dropping them by Lexa’s sides as she leans in to whisper in her ear. “No touching.” 

Lexa sucks in a quivering breath. “I don’t particularly like these rules, Clarke.”

“What if I tell you that there is something to win if you don’t touch me?” She pulls back again, looking up at the brunette with a smirk. Lexa doesn’t answer, just cocks her head to the side as she swallows hard and Clarke has to fight the urge not to grin. She glances down at their hands, not an inch apart and Lexa’s twitching fingers eager to take hold of something, anything. 

“We kiss, like this.” She moves in again, connecting their lips in a sensual kiss that leaves both of them breathless and she rather reluctantly pulls away. “And whoever touches the other first loses.” 

“And what does the winner get?”

Clarke smiles innocently, placing a barely there kiss on Lexa’s jaw. “Whatever.” Followed by a kiss at the space beneath her bottom lip. “They.” And finally another short kiss on her lips. “Want.” Lexa gasps and Clarke isn’t quite sure if it is because she realizes what Clarke is doing or if the idea of doing whatever she wants sends the same shiver down her spine as it does down Clarke’s. Either way, she likes it, because she knows she has Lexa in the corner and there’s no way she will back down from a challenge. 

“Alright. I’ll play.” Clarke hides her smirk in Lexa’s neck, where she sucks on the skin for a bit before she whispers in her ear again. 

“Good.” And then she is tugging on Lexa’s hand and pulling her toward the armchair by the window. She pushes Lexa in it before she climbs on top of her, straddling her hips as she manoeuvres herself into a comfortable position.  
Lexa is struggling with what to do with her hands, fighting the urge to touch Clarke as she settles herself on top of her. Instead she watches with bated breath, excited and aroused and seriously doubting that she will last very long. 

When Clarke deems herself comfortable enough, she places her hands on the back of the chair, making sure her elbows aren’t touching Lexa’s shoulders. 

“You ready?” Lexa nods her assent as she grips the armrests of the chair.

“Whenever you are.” Clarke smiles in response before she lowers her lips to Lexa’s. 

The kiss starts soft and calm and then Clarke runs her tongue over Lexa’s bottom lip like she did only minutes ago and Lexa groans as she allows Clarke entrance again. Their tongues caress each other and Clarke’s hips involuntarily buck against Lexa’s, her body reacting to the sensations flowing through her being. Lexa pushes up in response, her fingers digging into the armrests, itching to dig into Clarke’s skin instead.  
Then Clarke seems to pull back and for a fraction of a second, Lexa is confused, but then Clarke shifts her head to the other side to change the angle of their kiss and moves in again with more fire than before. Lexa moans as Clarke claims her lips again, her tongue licking at Lexa’s own as her body pushes into the brunette beneath her. Through the haze, Lexa thinks they aren’t quite following the rules, but she can’t bring herself to care. She moves with the blonde, their bodies fighting for control as their tongues and lips move together. 

Lexa realizes her hands have left their position on the armrests just as they’re about to tangle in Clarke’s hair, but she catches herself just in time and holds them up and away from Clarke, fingers twitching. She never thought not touching someone would be this hard, but in this moment it’s all she wants to do.  
To run her hands through Clarke’s hair, down her back, over her ass and legs and up again. She groans and Clarke bites her bottom lip and then quickly soothes the spot with her tongue and Lexa can feel the body above her tremble with the effort to not touch her too. 

And then suddenly Clarke changes the pace and intensity of their kiss, alternating between soft pecks and sucking on her bottom lip. Lexa keeps pushing up and trying to deepen the kiss, but Clarke is too quick every time, moving away just as Lexa moves in. Every part of Lexa is burning and this is so unfair. Lexa can’t take this sudden change and Clarke knows it, and Lexa knows that Clarke knows.  
She growls deep in her throat and she feels Clarke smirk against her lips and she decides to just fuck it. 

One hand moves to Clarke’s lower back, the other to the back of her head, pushing the body above her into her own as she captures Clarke’s lips in a kiss that leaves the blonde moaning. 

“You lose.” She breathes between kisses. 

“I don’t care.” She is finally running her hands through Clarke’s hair and down her back and nothing has ever felt this good. 

“I win.” 

“I think we both win.” Lexa replies, as she places both her hands on Clarke’s ass and pulls the blonde into her body as she stands from the armchair. Clarke instinctively wraps her legs around Lexa’s waist and tangles her hands in her hair as Lexa carries her to the bedroom. 

“But _I_ get to do whatever I want to _you_.” If it’s meant to discourage Lexa, it doesn’t work – not that Clarke minds at all. 

“You can cash in later.” With that, Lexa lowers her onto the bed and Clarke thinks she definitely will, just not tonight. Tonight Lexa can do whatever she wants to do to her. 

(And she does, several times over. Taking her time as she explores Clarke’s body like it’s bare to her for the very first time.) 

They both win after all.


End file.
